Daddy's boy
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Dean may be growing up, but he still listens to his Daddy, Castiel. / Warnings: (Possible) Underage (depending on how you look at it), Daddy!Kink, Daddycest, Obvious AU


Dean was growing up quickly.

His once boyish features filling out, soft turning to firm as he finally grew into his body.

Dean's voice no longer as high pitched as it once was- his come was thicker- the freckles not standing out as much against his tan skin.

He was always his Daddy's little boy, though.

Dean still loved taking orders.

Castiel's fingers ghosted over Dean's body, feeling the boy grow tense as he neared his ass. "Did you touch yourself today?" Castiel pulled back and admired the view of his boy bent over their bed.

Castiel of course was still fully clothed, but Dean- oh Dean was stretched across their bed in nothing but the cockring Castiel had started having him wear.  
>He was teaching Dean to last.<p>

"No." Dean shivered when his Daddy's fingers started again near his hole.

Castiel stopped. "No…?"

Dean quickly realized his mistake. "No, Daddy." Dean affirmed.

His fingers started exploring once more. "Good boy." Castiel mumbled, a small smile forming on his lips as he circled Dean's hole with his finger.

Castiel pulled back once more and grabbed at the lube on the nightstand, liberally covering his fingers with the substance.

"Daddy, please." Dean groaned from the bed, his hard cock now growing more uncomfortable. "I need you." Dean's hips ground down into the sheets- he just knew that with every unconscious move he was leaving trails of precome against their silk sheets.

Castiel chuckled and swiftly moved his hand to Dean's hole once more. "Shhh…" Castiel rubbed around the skin and slipped a single finger into Dean's hole. "We'll get there eventually."

Dean's hips moved of their own will against his Daddy's hand. "Please please please please." Dean whispered as he fucked himself against Castiel's hand.

"So desperate already?" Castiel chuckled darkly. Castiel's fingers searched for a few moments and not a second later Dean let out a long groan. "Beautiful." Castiel whispered, slipping in another finger to massage at Dean's prostate.

Dean buried his face in the bed. "Daddy!" He exclaimed, tears brimming at his eyes.

Castiel smirked at the writing body beneath him. "You want your daddy to fuck you, Dean?" He asked his fingers growing more insistent as he added a third and just as quickly a fourth after some quick scissoring.

Dean lifted his head and turned around to meet his Daddy's eyes as he nodded eagerly. "Yes, please, sir." He whispered desperately- his voice wreaked.

Castiel's smile turned into something more feral and he unzipped his slacks to free his aching cock from the confines of his boxers. "So be it then." Castiel whispered and jerked his dick a few times.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked, lining himself up against Dean's entrance.

Dean nodded again. "Please, Daddy."

Castiel pushed in slowly, letting out a small moan as he filled up his boy. "Fuck." He mumbled, bottoming out inside of Dean. "You may move."

Dean didn't need to be told twice- he was quickly fucking back on his Daddy's cock in earnest. "Daddy!" He was so hard right now, his precome soaking into their sheets as he humped the bed while trying to still get as much of his Daddy's cock inside of him as possible.

Castiel knew he wasn't going to last long- knew it was going to be over fairly quickly.

Dean always had that effect on him.

"Want to come?" Castiel asked, his hand going to Dean's leaking cock. "Want to come on my cock?" His voice was nothing more than a growl.

"Please!" Dean whined, Castiel playing with the release on Dean's cockring.

"Come." Castiel ordered, unhooking the latch and it didn't take Dean a second before he was spilling into his Daddy's hand.

Feeling Dean's hole spasm around him drew Castiel over the edge and in one, two thrusts he was filling his boy with his come. "Fuck."

Castiel's breath was coming in short ragged breaths and it took him a few minutes to find his voice.

"Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. <strong>

**Long time no see****.**

**Merry Christmas. :).**

**(This ended on 666 words I'm so scared)**

**ALSO THIS MAY NOT BE MY BEST, I AM SO OUT OF PRACTICE ON PORN-WRITING. **

**But I felt like posting something, it's been awhile since I have.**

**Edit: Sorry about that formatting, fuck knows what this website was doing there. **

**Thank you to LolaWorld for pointing that out to me!**


End file.
